Between
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Yamichi**** Mimi los ama a los dos, la hacen sentir especial cada uno a su forma. ¿Tiene que elegir? *Reto para ChiaMoon para Proyecto 1-8 Las Mendigas fickeras II -


**Hola! He aquí mi primer fic para el reto Proyecto 1-8 (Las Mendigas fickeras II)**

Reto de **Chia S.R**

 **Pairing** : Yamichi

 **Características** : ¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Quién atrayó a quién? ¿Y su primera vez? Quiero que se respondan las preguntas más importantes, pero sin presión alguna.

 **Género** : Libre, aunque Romance ante todo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Between**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Mimi apagó la entrevista que estaba viendo en la televisión en el instante preciso que oyó como una llave se introducía en la cerradura. Se levantó de un salto desde el blanco sofá y corrió a la entrada.

Taichi Yagami no alcanzó ni a cerrar la puerta cuando sintió a su novia saltar sobre él. Mimi pasó sus brazos por su cuello y gracias al impulso rodeó su cintura con sus piernas comenzando a llenarlos de besos por todo el rostro, de la sorpresa – aunque ni tan sorpresa, ella siempre lo recibía de la misma forma – trastabilló hasta chocar con la puerta cerrándola violentamente.

 _Te extrañé, te extrañé, te extrañé, te extrañé_

Le repetía una y otra vez dándole cortos besos en sus labios. Taichi la abrazó con fuerza respondiendo a sus impetuosas muestras de cariño. Le encantaba llegar a casa, después de meses afuera y ser recibido así.

–Te amo – otro beso – te amo tanto – otro más.

El moreno cansado de besos cortos, la agarró de la nuca y le robó uno apasionado. Caminó con ella en brazos hasta el sillón y la tumbó sobre el mismo.

–Tres meses – susurró él sacándose el saco de su fino traje – Tres tortuosos, horribles, asfixiantes meses sin ti… - siguió con su corbata, con su camisa y Mimi terminó ayudándole a quitarse el resto de las prendas a medida que ella hacia lo mismo con las suyas.

Taichi no demoró más de dos minutos meterse dentro de la entrepierna de su novia, no aguantaba más, muchas semanas de abstinencia debido a la lejanía.

– ¡¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?! – preguntó la castaña minutos después fingiendo estar molesta. Se golpeaba la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón ante el furioso vaivén.

–Quería que fuese sorpresa… - Taichi escondió su rostro entre los senos de la mujer. Esperó con ello menguar en algo el orgasmo que le exigía explotar.

–¡Esta en todos los noticiarios, Tai! – cerró sus ojos y apretó sus piernas contra las del moreno.

–Pues… eres una pésima periodista si tuviste que enterarte a través de los noticieros – sonrió él aumentando la velocidad.

No continuaron su conversación y se concentraron en el acto mismo. No bastó mucho tiempo para que Mimi terminara arqueándose cual contorsionista y a los segundos Taichi la siguió.

.

–¡Ministro! – exclamó Mimi colocándose la camisa de su novio - ¡Ministro, Taichi!... ¡es que no lo puedo creer!

–Me lo propusieron y acepté – respondió él con una sonrisa nerviosa – nunca pensé que todo se diera de la forma en que se dio, todo muy rápido. Me avisaron antes de tomar el avión.

–Es increíble… - ella no lograba salir de su alegre asombro – ¡Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores!

–¿Creíste ese día en que me entrevistaste en el consulado que llegarías a tener un novio ministro?

Mimi Tachikawa simplemente sonrió.

Había conocido a Taichi Yagami hace tres años atrás, ella como periodista de uno de los periódicos más famosos de Japón _The Asahi Shimbun,_ la enviaron a realizarle una entrevista al hombre más joven a cargo del consulado japonés para la sección de política, la cual era la columna que más odiaba. Lo suyo era el área de espectáculos. Pero la chica encargada y su séquito de política tuvieron que viajar a Estados Unidos a realizar extensos reportajes y entrevistas al nuevo presidente electo, Donald Trump. Por lo que su jefatura, la obligó a tomar su lugar, después de todo la lista de preguntas estaba lista… era solo llegar, preguntar, grabar, escribir, sonreír, agradecer e irse.

Él se había hecho esperar, más de una hora y eso para la castaña era una falta de respeto. Se había puesto su mejor traje de dos piezas, una falda azul que se le pegada a sus curvas y terminaba justo debajo de sus rodillas, la acompañó con una blusa blanca que tenía un moño que caía por su cuello de forma elegante y remato con unos tacones de infarto de 15 centímetros que a esa altura ya la estaban matando. No podía creer que ese hombre fuera tan descortés.

–No voy a seguir esperando a este idiota por ningún minuto más – dijo molesta levantándose de su asiento sin sacar la vista de su iphone.

Estaba pendiente de las noticias, de _sus_ noticias… un nuevo artista japonés que estaba subiendo como espuma en el _Oricon Chart_ , sus dos primeros singles estaban en el n° 10 y n° 3 respectivamente y eso en apenas 2 semanas. Tenía que entrevistarlo, iba a ser todo lo posible por hacerlo.

–Que poco profesional, señorita… Tachikawa – dijeron a sus espaldas.

Mimi se golpeó la frente, no debió haber dicho eso tan fuerte. Giró sobre su eje y se encontró a escasos metros de un atractivo moreno que la miraba divertido desde la puerta de su despacho. Caminó hacia ella con las manos enterradas en sus bolsillos de una forma tan elegante que la castaña contuvo la respiración.

–Hablaba de otro idiota – dijo sin darse cuenta que no estaba arreglando las cosas – digo… otra persona – corrigió avergonzada.

De ahí en adelante los nervios le jugaron en contra, formuló mal las preguntas. Confundió su puesto, le quitó más de 5 años de edad y terminó anotando mal hasta su nombre.

–Mi apellido es Yagami, señorita Tachikawa… no _Kamiya_ , debe haberse confundido con el _kanji_ , suele suceder.

Mimi enrojeció por completo, tachando el apellido mal escrito.

Después de apenas 25 minutos, la entrevista finalizó y la castaña supo que su puesto corría peligro… había sido lejos la peor ronda de preguntas y respuestas que había hecho en toda su carrera.

Taichi la acompañó a la puerta y cuando ya iba a despedirse ella le rogó por otra oportunidad. Se deshizo en disculpas indicándole que su fuerte no era la política, que había oído hablar de él hace tan solo un día atrás y que si no llegaba con una entrevista impactante su cabeza iba a rodar.

–¿Cuándo la tienes que entregar? – preguntó el moreno después de pensarlo por varios minutos.

–Pasado mañana – contesto con voz afligida.

–¿Te gusta la comida vietnamita?

–¿Perdón? – Mimi no entendió.

Taichi sonrió.

–Mañana a las 7, restaurante Thuy Trinh – explicó – comida vietnamita. Te daré tu entrevista, pero si demoro, no me trates de idiota – pidió riendo.

Aquello fue el inicio. La entrevista tuvo tan buen recibimiento que hasta le ofrecieron una columna semanal en la sección de política, pero Mimi la rechazó educadamente.

Y fue la primera de muchas cenas junto al moreno, rieron como dos adolescentes contándose anécdotas de cuando eran más jóvenes y para su sorpresa ambos vivieron en Odaiba. Taichi pidió su número y cual mujer haciéndose la interesante, no se lo dio. Lo que provocó que el mismo cónsul llamara al periódico y pidiera a su jefatura su teléfono celular alegando que había dejado en su oficina una de sus pertenencias.

–Eres un acosador… - rió Mimi abriéndole la puerta de su departamento.

Porque no se conformó con tener su número, ni con las numerosas citas que le siguieron. Usó sus contactos y averiguó su dirección.

Fue a verla luego de que ella le contase que había cogido un horrible resfriado que la tenía en cama hace ya 3 días.

Ese día él se dedicó a cuidarla y en un atrevido movimiento la besó por primera vez, algo que ella siempre le sacaría en cara ya que esperaba que su primer beso fuese en algún lugar romántico como a todos esos hermosos restaurantes y viajes a los que Taichi la llevaba, no se esperaba un beso en su departamento, que estaba totalmente desordenado y a eso agregar que tuvo que separarse varias veces de él ya que no podía respirar por la nariz de los constipada que estaba.

Comenzaron a salir una semana después y el mismo día que le pidió ser su novia la hizo suya en una elegante suite de un hotel. Esa noche Mimi descubrió lo apasionado que era el cónsul, no le dio respiro en casi toda la noche.

–Comenzaré a viajar… - le comentó a la mañana siguiente. Ambos estaban tapados con las suaves sabanas desde el ombligo hacia abajo y era él quien le tapaba sus senos con uno de sus brazos.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Mimi no podía ocultar su tristeza.

–me están ofreciendo el puesto de embajador en la embajada japonesa en Estados Unidos.

–¿Eso en tiempo cuanto significa?

Ella giró en la cama quedando frente a Taichi.

–Primero debo irme por 9 meses, volveré por un mes y luego serán 3-4 meses allá y dos semanas acá… durante el tiempo que duré en el cargo.

Una lágrima solitaria bajó por una de sus mejillas, no podía creer que después de casi un año a su lado, tuviera que separarse de él por tan largos periodos de tiempo.

–Te amo – soltó antes de darle un tierno beso.

–Y yo a ti… por eso te pedí ser mi novia. Debo irme y pero primero te dejaré amarrada a mí – sonrió.

.

.

Mimi despertó en mitad de la noche, su celular vibraba hace ya un rato.

Se levantó con cuidado procurando no despertar a Taichi. Verlo y tener el teléfono en su mano la hacía tener un horrible sentimiento de culpa, pero no pudo evitarlo… trató, en verdad trato.

Creyó que su corazón iba a pertenecer siempre y solo a Taichi.

– _Hola mi amor…_ \- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea – _lamento la hora…_

La castaña había caminado hasta la cocina, hasta el rincón más escondido del departamento.

–Yamato… - susurró sonriendo.

– _¿Cómo estuvo tu día?, no pude llamarte antes… ya sabes entrevistas –_ dijo en tono sugerente.

–Las entrevistadoras son lo peor – comentó ella riendo en voz baja.

– _No digas eso, me enamoré de una._

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Era posible estar totalmente enamorada de dos personas totalmente diferentes al mismo tiempo?

–Y yo de ti.

.

.

Taichi se había ido hacía ya 3 meses.

Conversaban casi todos los días por todos los medios habidos y por haber, se extrañaban con locura. Ambos contaban las semanas, las horas de los días para cuando se volverían a ver… Mimi hasta había colocado un calendario gigante en la puerta de su armario e iba tachando cada día que pasaba.

Todo bien, todo relativamente bien… hasta que…

–Yamato Ishida – le dijo una de sus compañeras de trabajo sacudiendo una credencial de color azul entre sus dedos.

–¡Mentira! – exclamó anonadada.

La chica asintió.

–Y tú…. Tú maldita afortunada lo vas a entrevistar – chilló mostrándole una sonrisa que expelía envidia.

Yamato Ishida era el artista revelación de la temporada. Había comenzado hace un par de años junto a una banda, pero saltó al estrellato siendo solista y luego de grabar el cover de _Orenji no Taiyou_ junto a Gackt su popularidad se disparó llegando al número uno del _Oricon Chart._

El único problema que existía con él, era que odiaba las entrevistas. Él cantaba, como lo repetía una y otra vez.

Había rechazado importantes reuniones con revistas y medios del país.

–¿Para qué quieres que responda preguntas estúpidas?... que si estoy soltero, que si estoy con alguien, que si duermo, que si no, en que me inspiro para escribir… pfff – Yamato se dejó caer hastiado sobre su cómoda cama de hotel mientras su manager aplanaba el piso frente a él paseándose de un lado a otro enojado.

–Debes aceptar una Yamato, al menos una… no puedes comportarte como un adolescente…

–¡Pero si eso les encanta! – reclamó alzando los brazos al techo – les encanta que les diga que no, que sea como soy, apático… ¡quiero que se alejen y causo el maldito efecto contrario! - bufó enojado - ¡¿Por qué no se conforman sólo con mi música?!

–Porque así no funciona el sistema – dijo su manager tajante.

El hombre estuvo más de treinta minutos tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Desde los altos mandos exigían que Yamato Ishida se comportara cercano a sus fans o simplemente iban a dar término a su contrato, independiente de la fama que tuviese.

–Elige… ¿ _Rolling Stone Japan_ o _The Asahi Shimbun?_

–¿Cuál será menos tediosa, más corta y sin sesión de fotos?

–La de _Asahi_ …

–Esa entonces – cortó.

.

Mimi creyó que vestirse formal, como cuando había entrevistado a su novio cuando era cónsul, era inapropiado. Era una estrella de rock, no un diplomático ni un político. Por lo que eligió un vestido negro acampanado que le llegaba a medio muslo, no tenía nada de escote y la manga era tres cuartos. Remató todo con un collar que tenía una armónica de adorno – regalo de Taichi por encomienda - y unos zapatos planos de charol. Nada sofisticado, casi ni se había maquillado.

No quería aparentar ser de esas _groupies_ locas, sino una periodista profesional. Como lo que era.

La recibió su manager en la suite presidencial de un hotel en Tokio, todo muy bonito, muy elegante, como lo eran aquellas habitaciones en donde en muchas ocasiones había entrevistado al "artista del momento". Había entrevistado a las celebridades más famosas de Japón y algunas extranjeras que visitaban el país ofreciendo conciertos.

Adoraba su trabajo.

Caminó hasta el amplio salón del lugar y en un poltrón dorado lo vio. Era muchísimo más guapo en persona que en los videos de sus canciones.

Mimi no alcanzó a presentarse, ni siquiera alcanzo sentarse cuando el rubio le habló.

–Nada de fotografías, nada de preguntas personales, no puedes grabar y no te daré un autógrafo – dijo serio y sin ganas.

No se había molestado en mirarla al hablar, estaba absorto en su celular jugando _Candy Crush._

–¿Perdón? – Mimi giró al manager que en esos momentos se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos y negaba cansado.

La castaña se acercó al hombre y tras cruzar un par de palabras con él, este se retiró con una media sonrisa.

Mimi se alisó la falda de su lindo vestido y molesta se acercó al cantante.

–Yo vine a trabajar… - le dijo arrancándole de las manos su teléfono – y vine a entrevistar a un cantante profesional, no a un niño con aires de grandeza. Ni que fueras Sir Elton John y él sí fue educado cuando lo entrevisté.

Yamato alzó la vista a la mujer y se quedó petrificado. Nadie le había hablado así antes.

Mimi dejó el celular en una mesa cercana y fue a sentarse frente a él. Se acomodó la falda y sacó desde su bolso una libreta de colores chillones junto con un lápiz fucsia. Avanzó un par de hojas y cuando encontró la que parecía ser la correcta, se aclaró la garganta y lo miró.

El rubio aún tenía la boca abierta.

–¿Podemos comenzar? O ¿Prefiere ver si llega a la etapa de los huracanes en _Candy Crush_?

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó abrumado ante la personalidad de ella.

–Mimi Tachikawa, periodista de _The Asahi Shimbun_ – se presentó - escribo una columna semanal en relación a los nuevos artistas japoneses, conciertos, tocatas, etc… dependiendo dela época del año hago reportajes acerca de los nominados a los premios _MTV Video Music Awards Japan_ y _Japan Record Awards._ Tú estás nominado como artista revelación masculino. ¿Podemos comenzar? – repitió.

Y por primera vez en su carrera, Yamato Ishida respondió a todas las preguntas, sin excepción. Hasta se dejó tomar una fotografía para que fuese usada en el periódico.

Su manager lo escuchó reír, hablar más de lo que lo había escuchado hablar en todo el tiempo que había estado trabajando con él.

No lo podía creer.

–Quiero que me consigas su teléfono – le dijo Yamato al hombre una vez que Mimi se hubo ido.

.

.

–¡Excelente columna, Mimi! – La felicitó su jefe - ¡Me sorprendes…! Puedo colocarte en la sección que sea y sé que no me defraudarás.

La castaña salió airosa de aquella oficina. Se sentía satisfecha, contenta y tenía unas ganas enormes de celebrar, fue por ello que tomó su teléfono para marcar a Taichi… pero recordó al instante que estaba al otro lado del mundo y por el horario lo más probable es que estuviese dormido.

Llegó al lobby de su edificio arrastrando los pies, cansada, triste… las ganas de celebrar se habían ido.

–¿Señorita Tachikawa? - Mimi giró al administrador del edificio que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa mientras sostenía un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas – Son para Ud.

–¿Para mí?

,

Como pudo abrió la puerta de su departamento, eran al menos 50 rosas rojas envueltas en una cinta negra de satén. No había podido ver quién era el remitente aún ya que con suerte las podía sostener. Una vez dentro buscó uno de sus jarrones más grandes y anchos, pero incluso en ese, el tremendo bouquet no cabía.

Las dejó sobre su sofá blanco mientras las admiraba, eran realmente hermosas.

 _Quizás fue Taichi, ¿Quién más si no él?_

Caminó a su dormitorio para cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda, en cuanto lo hiciese le enviaría un mensaje a su novio.

Su celular vibro antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta

 _Número desconocido._

–¿Alo? – contestó insegura.

– _¿Te gustaron?_

–¿Con quién habló?

– _¿Si te llamase Sir Elton John… a él sí lo reconocerías de inmediato?_

Yamato Ishida la felicitó por la columna, él odiaba las entrevistas – se lo había dejado en claro durante la que tuvieron – pero había disfrutado la suya.

Y para fortuna o desgracia de Mimi, comenzaron a hablar demasiado seguido… tanto o más que con Taichi. Cortaba a su novio y como si Yamato lo supiese la llamaba y hablaban horas.

Lo vio por televisión en los premios _MTV Video Music Awards Japan_ y para su no tan sorpresa, el rubio ganó en su categoría. Hasta ahí todo bien… todo perfecto, hasta que al terminar los agradecimientos la nombró implícitamente como _"…y gracias a ti… fue una rosa por cada pregunta_ "

A Mimi se le desencajó la mandíbula y antes de pensarlo ya había ido a buscar a su armario la libreta que había ocupado ese día. Y efectivamente… le había hecho 50 preguntas.

Esa noche no pudo pegar pestaña, se daba vuelta una y otra vez en su cama. Extrañaba tanto el calor de su moreno como la voz de Yamato.

Finalmente se quedó de estómago contra el colchón con uno de sus almohadones sobre la cabeza. Y pensaba… pensaba… ya iban 5 meses lejos de Taichi, hablaban cada vez menos, el trabajo de él lo estaba absorbiendo y ella estaba necesitando cariño, necesitaba que la tocaran, que la besaran y por más que trataba de pensar en cualquier persona - hasta había calmado sus necesidades tocándose - pero su mente traía una y otra vez a ese rubio.

El timbre de su departamento sonó justo cuando una de sus manos ya estaba bajando por su estómago en dirección a su entrepierna.

–¿Qué haces acá?

Yamato estaba frente a ella sosteniendo la estatuilla que horas atrás había ganado en pantalla. Le sonreía con los ojos, ya que su boca estaba ocupada tomando y soltando aire.

–Son veinte pisos… - le comentó cuando había recuperado el aliento.

–¿Subiste veinte pisos? – Preguntó incrédula - ¿por qué subiste veinte pisos, Yamato?

Mimi retrocedió al verlo entrar rápidamente al departamento, éste cerró la puerta empujándola con uno de sus pies y dejó la estatuilla en el arrimo cercano a la entrada.

–Por esto…

Y la besó. Mimi no se resistió, al contrario no perdió tiempo y lo agarró de su camisa para apretarlo a su cuerpo que ya estaba ardiendo desde mucho antes de que llegara.

Terminaron en su cama. Yamato estaba tanto o más desesperado que ella… tan solo se desabrochó el pantalón y se bajó un poco su ropa interior. Agradeció enormemente que Mimi no llevase ropa interior y que solo usase para dormir esa camisola delgada, porque hizo que penetrarla fuera rápido y sin complicaciones.

Así fue su primera vez y para fortuna de ambos habiendo terminado la primera tanda aún quedaban ganas para una segunda, la cual más calmada y se dieron el tiempo de desnudarse con tranquilidad.

Sus encuentros se volvieron frecuentes, cada uno más apasionado que el anterior y cada vez que Mimi se acostaba con él su mente pensaba en que Taichi llegaría en apenas un mes más.

–Me voy de gira – le dijo Yamato besando su hombro desnudo.

La castaña estaba preparando el desayuno y usaba una de las camisas del rubio. Él se acercó abrazándola con fuerza por la espalda.

–¿Cuándo te vas? – Mimi trató de sonar lo más calmada posible.

–El viernes…

–¿Cuándo vuelves?

–No lo sé – y colocó su mentón sobre su cabeza – prometo llamarte… - la giró sobre si misma desde la cintura para poder mirarla de frente – Estos meses han sido… Te amo, Mimi. – dijo sin más preámbulo. Si esperaba más no iba a ser capaz de decirlo.

Y aquellas tres palabras le calaron hondo, porque ella también las sentía. Y no solo las sentía por él, eso era lo peor.

–Y yo a ti.

.

.

Taichi llegó a la semana después y ella lo recibió saltando sobre él. Cuando el moreno estaba allí, ella olvidaba a Yamato. Lo olvidaba hasta que su novio tenía que volver a viajar a Estados Unidos.

A las semanas o quizás a los días después llegaba el rubio y el recibimiento era muy parecido… Mimi abría la puerta y en menos de 5 minutos estaban en la cama devorándose.

Así era, los amaba a los dos… los dos completamente distintos, pero los dos eran todo para ella.

Mimi no tenía idea de cuánto iba a durar eso, sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que terminar con uno de ellos o, lo peor que cruzaba por su mente, Taichi o Yamato la iban a descubrir y se iba a quedar sola.

Ahí estaba… entremedio sin poder decidir.

Entre dos.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado CHIA MOON, tenía la idea hace un rato rondando y cuando vi tu reto lo tomé de inmediato.**

 **Para los demás, gracias x leer!**

 **Os quiero Os Adoro**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
